


your lips

by peachfuzz



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Kissing, Lip Balm, M/M, Making Out, also kinda steamy, bffs making out bc bros, fluff kinda, theres really no plot i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzz/pseuds/peachfuzz
Summary: mark cannot get enough of the watermelon lip balm on his best friend's lips.





	your lips

mark loved the way donghyuck smelt on any given day. but on this particular day, he loved donghyuck's scent a little more. donghyuck had just gotten out of the shower, his lips glossy from his (freshly applied) lip balm, skin still wet. all of those alluring shower things. mark had noticed that when donghyuck walked by him, he smelt different. he smelt like watermelon. a fresh watermelon on a hot summer day. so juicy and sweet.

"donghyuck-ah, you smell good." 

"i know"

mark sat there in a daze, thinking about kissing that watermelon flavour off donghyuck's lips until they were red and swollen. that probably wasn't the best idea considering that their members were in neighboring rooms, they were in japan for smtown, and it was only 6 in the evening. yet, mark stayed thinking about it. the idea of their lips colliding, moving in sync, was just so appealing to mark. he wanted to kiss donghyuck until he ran out of breath. he just sat there until,

"hello, mark," donghyuck almost yelled, arms waving in front of mark. "earth to mark!"

mark had sat in a daydream about kissing his best friend. so when the words "donghyuck can i kiss you?" just slipped out of his mouth, it felt natural. 

_and oh boy, did donghyuck flush. _

"what?" 

"i said," he inhaled, shutting his eyes, "can i kiss you?"

donghyuck sat onto the bed, eyes falling from mark's messy black hair to his lips.

"why?"

"i bet," mark paused, thinking about how to say his next words. "i bet you taste good."

"oh," donghyuck moved in closer towards mark, eyes still fixed on his best friend's lips. he bit his lip, as if he was having a hard time deciding what to say. "yes mark, you can."

mark practically dove onto donghyuck, fingers running through his damp hair, bodies pressing together, heart to heart. their lips met at once, moving together. donghyuck let out a little gasp as mark wrapped his leg around the younger's. mark pulled away leaving hyuck with an annoyed pout, but that soon went away when mark started to suck at the skin right above donghyuck's collarbones. all he could think about was the lavender mark it would leave. donghyuck leaned back into mark, kissing him once more before finally deciding to pull away.

"i kissed the lip balm off you." mark said, that sweet watermelon taste still lingering in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea while putting on dr pepper lip smackers my brain works in such mysterious ways


End file.
